Talk:Random characters
Moving the article I disagree with the decision to move this page from "Random Characters." The game uses the term "Friend" to refer to the five people Niko can hang out with. The term "Random Characters" is taken directly from the pause menu; it's on the bottom of the Score page. Theothersteve7 06:16, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :The word "Friend" is what shows up on the map when you hover over the blue person icon where they are standing. That directly states that that person is a friend. I don't see a list of friends for either Random Characters or Friendships. The latter (main-character friendships) is a relationship-building process, involving the stats "Roman Like" and "Roman Respect" etc, with the aim of unlocking (and keeping) their secret ability - I don't think the word "friend" is used there. The random characters are simply friends (and named as "Friend") that do you do one-off jobs for. I didn't know that "Random Characters" was actually used too. Gboyers talk 06:22, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::I agree with Steve... The term "Friend" seems to imply the friendships that are available in GTA IV. The term "Random Character" is taken directly from the game, it's even used in an achievement, so that's probably what we should use. --GuildKnightTalk2me 03:09, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :::Have we come to any sort of consensus with this? I still feel that the term "Friend" seems too easily misinterpreted as referring to the friendships... Maybe make Friends a disambig pointing to both Random Characters and Friendships in GTA IV? --GuildKnightTalk2me 23:17, 17 July 2008 (UTC) I think it should be called random characters because most of the people you meet are unfriendly and simply use you, and Eddie Low you actually have to kill so i wouldnt class these as friends.Andrew22k 15:51, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :I agree. Before I looked at the page, I thought it was gonna come up with the list of friends you can take out in GTA IV. Turns out to be the random characters. I also agree with what you say about the typical 'unfriendly' characteristic of the random characters. Eddie Low's a freak :P--Aussiebushmatt 16:02, 4 August 2008 (UTC) how do I move the page then i've not been on here that long.Andrew22k 20:58, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :I've been here a while but I don't know how. I'm thinking only the mods/admins can move the page?--Aussiebushmatt 08:01, 5 August 2008 (UTC) ::Only admins can move pages. BTW, I think the term friend means a person that is part of a mission, in any mission, the other person involved is marked as a blue friend (even when not your friend), I can never understand it either. I agree the term Random Characters should be used. Biggest gta fan ever 08:19, 5 August 2008 (UTC) :::Okay, I've moved the page and fixed some redirects. It should all work properly, now. --GuildKnightTalk2me 16:30, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Moving Strangers and Freaks Here Wow, do drastic changes always take place around here without any sort of discussion? Whoever moved all of the Strangers and Freaks to this page (which doesn't seem to even have proper capitalization in the name) neglected to realize that some of us were linking other pages to the former. Whatever, tho, I'm a nobody around here, so what the fuck do I know? - JackFrost23 (talk) 22:35, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Another one? Why isn't Pamela Drake listed in the article? She's obviously a random character. GMRE (talk) 18:26, May 5, 2015 (UTC) I've added more links into the see also to clear this up. GMRE (talk) 17:11, May 21, 2015 (UTC)